


To be fearful of the night

by Burntblackfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au where Dean never leaves the bunker in season 9, Demon!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot in which Dean never runs away with Crowley in season 9, instead Sam keeps him locked up in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be fearful of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is my first fic so forgive me my faults.  
> Thoughts on it are greatly appreciated, I would love to know how to improve it.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Castiel could feel the demon as a presence about the bunker, far more powerful than what he had seen in a very long time. There was a darkness that sent a small bolt of fear down the Fallen’s spine.  
Reaching the door, he almost turned and ran. It was suffocating and, if not for the need for answers that was so very absolute, he would have never rang the bell. As it was, Dean Winchester had left a mark on Castiel that had never been stopped by fear and it would not be now.  
Sam opened the door almost immediately, his face drawn and eyes heavy. His hair, longer than when Castiel had seen it last, was greasy. Sam ran a hand through it and smiled thinly.  
“Hey, Cas.”  
He gave the younger Winchester a nod, “Sam.”  
Sam moved to the left so that he could pass. Locking the door behind him and reapplying the line of salt marking the entrance.  
“He’s in his room.”  
The hunter pointed to a room at the end of bunker’s hall, from which the doorway could be viewed. Always the soldier, old habits die hard. Castiel nodded his understanding, although it was inconceivable that the Demon would be anyway else. He squeezed Sam’s shoulder, like he had seen Dean do when his brother was in need of support. He walked past him, steeling himself before opening the door.  
A bitter cruelty that wore his friend’s face, beautiful and terrible, a more potent torture than anything he had seen Hell create. Its teeth bared slightly in a smirk, eyes flashing to black and Castiel could see him. He could see the corruption that had been brewing for months, suffocating all that was good and righteous about the man. Castiel shut the door behind him and it seemed to signal something in the Demon.  
He stood, and approached Castiel with the grace of something no longer human. Hand against the angel's throat, he slammed Castiel against the wall, hard enough to wind him if he were human. Grinning at his shock, the Demon leaned down with a strange gentleness to murmur in his ear.  
“What’s the matter, Angel? Afraid of the dark?”  
Castiel growled, and pushed the now laughing Demon, sending him back a step. This was not his Dean, or at the very least, it was not only his Dean.  
“Don’t patronise me, Demon.”  
Dean stopped laughing but he continued to look at Castiel like he was prey. The Angel had to resist the urge to shiver, but whether it was from fear or not, he couldn’t tell. Dean smiled, but it held no warmth.  
“I want to rip out your throat,” He paused, and his gaze wandered up Castiel’s torso, “with my teeth.” There was a flash of tongue at the word, just enough to draw Castiel’s eyes to Dean’s lips. He trailed a finger lightly down his jaw line. Castiel bared his teeth at the Demon but if anything that just seemed to encourage him as ducked his head to press his mouth against the Angel’s pulse point.  
“Right here,” he murmured against the skin, “I’d do it right here and watch you bleed to death.”  
Castiel sent him through the wall. “Touch me again and I will break your arm,” He glared at Dean wiping the blood from his mouth, “Do you understand me, Demon?”  
He smirked up at Castiel standing above him, “You can’t fight me and win, Cas. I am stronger than you,” he laughed, “I am stronger than everybody.”  
The Angel said nothing; he merely turned his heel and left the room, Dean’s laughter ringing in his ears.


End file.
